With the emergence of the World Wide Web (the “Web”) as an extremely powerful business tool, it has become almost a necessity for companies to foray into the Web or suffer the economic consequences of falling behind their competitors who do so. Unfortunately, for established companies this can be a very difficult and expensive task. For example, a large quantity of business software consists of programs written with third generation language (3GL) sources, e.g., Programming Language One (PL/I) and Common Business Oriented Language (COBOL). Much of this business software represents very large investments for the companies, and cannot be easily replaced. Moreover, much of this software includes business rules that have taken years to develop. It happens that many programs written with the 3GL application structure may not be directly compatible with the languages and protocols of the Web. Thus, the companies must purchase new and expensive software to facilitate their entrance into the Web market place or reconfigure their existing software—if possible or economically feasible.
For older companies, modernizing these systems to facilitate commerce via the Web can be very difficult and expensive, but it may be easier and less expensive than purchasing new software systems. One of the most difficult tasks when modernizing or restructuring existing software systems is determining the expense of restructuring existing software versus purchasing new software. Specifically, the difficulty exists in identifying which 3GL components utilize “difficult” programming constructs, i.e., constructs which are relatively difficult to restructure and reuse, and which 3GL components utilize “easy” programming constructs, i.e., constructs which are relatively easy to restructure and reuse.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method which will facilitate the modernization of existing system components employing 3GL sources.